<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CS Christmas Episode by xellewoods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637289">CS Christmas Episode</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xellewoods/pseuds/xellewoods'>xellewoods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Captain Swan Secret Santa 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Christmas Fluff, Christmas market shopping, F/M, Season/Series 03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xellewoods/pseuds/xellewoods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if our heroes had some free time after the events of S3?<br/>Maybe they even get some time to celebrate a holiday?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CSSS2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CS Christmas Episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomechoco/gifts">ilovemesomechoco</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! This fic was written for @itsfabianadocarmo on Tumblr as part of the Captain Swan Secret Santa 2020.<br/>For the sake of this fic, please assume that there was some period of calm after the events of season 3. Cause honestly, they all needed a break.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Storybrooke had seemed to settle into a newfound calm after Emma and Hook had returned from the past. A rare occurrence, but one that the citizens of Storybrooke took in stride. While Christmas was not a tradition that existed in the Enchanted Forest, they did have some type of winter celebration. Adding to that that many of them HAD celebrated Christmas while under the curse, it so happened that Storybrooke was holding its first annual Christmas market.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a week until Christmas and it seemed everyone had a task. Some of the dwarves were busy setting up stands near the town square, while others were setting up lighting. Belle, Archie, Ruby, and Granny were all preparing the goods they would sell at the market, and even some of Hook</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s old crew had started brewing rum and whiskey. Even Regina had seemed to be doing her best to help in setting up the market. Deciding to focus on this instead of her strained relationship with Robin and his returned from the past/saved from execution by Regina</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s past-self wife. With her help, they had been able to set up an ice-rink in the middle of town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry couldn</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>t be more excited and had been talking Emma</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s ears of about all the things he wanted to do: visit the foods stands, go ice-skating, and make home-made candles. Emma had never participated much in Christmas traditions before, as it was more a time where she was reminded that she didn</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>t have a family. This year though, she was excited to spend it with them, a certain blue-eyed pirate included.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few days before Christmas when Emma, Hook and Henry had agreed to go to the Christmas market together. To her amusement, Henry had asked if it was okay if he met some his friends there and asked Emma to </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>please not walk so close to me all the time, okay? My friends can go by themselves and it</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s not cool to have my mom babysitting me</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This meant that Hook and Emma would browse the Christmas market themselves, while Henry walked around with his friends. Storybrooke wasn</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>t large anyways, and since there currently seemed no villain on the loose, Emma was happy for her son to have some independence and spend some time with his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a quick look at her watch, Emma saw that it was 1:45PM, Hook would be here in fifteen minutes. She pulled on her boots, and quickly straightened her white wool sweater of her jeans. She took a quick look in the mirror and raked her fingers through her hair. She had already done her make-up this morning and only had to re-apply her lip gloss before she was ready to go. When she came downstairs, she saw Henry was already sat at the table playing a card game with David </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> her dad </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> wow that was still strange to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Are you almost ready to go kid?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yes! We are just finishing the last round, right grandpa?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sure are! You look beautiful by the way honey. Are you sure I don</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>t need to bring you to the town square by car?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckled. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Thank you. But that</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s really not necessary, it hasn</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>t snowed since yesterday and it will be easy to walk there, besides, Hook is meeting us here</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David seemed to consider it a moment, before replying </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>All right, if you need me to pick you up though, just call!</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I will, though I am sure we can manage. You and mom just worry about spending some quiet time with baby Neal okay?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Thank you Honey</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mom, can I have some cash? </span>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>What? I thought you just got your allowance last week. What did you do with it?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I spend it on a Christmas gift for Grace, but then I realized we were supposed to go ice-skating and I didn</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>t know they would also charge me to rent ice-skates. Please mom? </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Henry gave her his best </span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>m just an innocent kid</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span> smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma shook her head, </span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <span>just this once</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>.  Now come, get on your coat and shoes so we can get going when Killian</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone knocked on the door. Speak of the devil </span>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma moved towards the door but was cut off by Henry who rushed by her. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hook! Is it true that you</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>ve never celebrated Christmas before?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killian</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s eyes widened at this greeting, but he broke out into a smile anyway. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Aye, we didn</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>t have such a thing in the enchanted forest. Especially not at sea</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>.  Then he met Emma</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s eyes. He looked adorable. He was wearing a fluffy vest underneath his leather jacket and a knit beanie graced his head (curtesy of Granny, who had also provided him with a matching scarf and gloves).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hello love</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>. He moved over to her to place a kiss on her cheek, telling her she looked beautiful a little more quietly, but apparently still loud enough for David to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Thank you Hook, but really you should be complimenting Emma</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma rolled her eyes. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Let</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s go boys</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They strolled over to the town square and when they got there, Henry soon left them to meet Grace and some other kids from school at the ice rink. Scurrying off with a rushed </span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <span>see you later</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>. Emma and Killian stood still for a second</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So </span>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Well- </span>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both started at the same time. Killian chuckled and scratched behind his ear. It was all still a little strange to Emma. Yes, she had accepted Storybrooke was her home, and that she belonged here. She also knew that she wanted Killian in her life, cared for him deeply, liked him oh so much and possibly even felt stronger in a way she wasn</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>t ready to admit yet too. Their trip to the past, and Killian</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s confession later, that he had given up his home, the Jolly Roger for her, solidified what she already knew: Killian felt as she did, and even though he was a lot more open with his feelings, she could tell he was holding back in order not to scare her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dating a hundreds year old pirate came with its own challenges. But Emma hoped her actions could communicate what she wasn</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>t ready to yet. Or at least show him that she wasn</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>t running from THEM anymore. Starting with this very public date that would surely give some of the townspeople something to gossip about.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Please, love, you go</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <span>Where do you want to go first? Do you want to grab a hot cocoa and explore a bit? I want to see if I can find a Christmas present for my parents, but I don</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>t know what that will be yet</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Whatever you prefer. I am glad you invited me. I was also hoping you could tell me a bit more about Christmas. I watched some of the movies Henry recommended me, and it seems it should be a romantic time of year, correct?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mhm, though it is also just a time of year where you spend time with family </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> or people that you care about</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Emma said, not quite looking him in the eye, but noticing his brows rise up at her statement anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>ll tell you more about it</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>.  Emma launched off into a general explanation about Christmas and its traditions while they made their way over to Granny</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s stand. Ordering two hot chocolates with whipped cream and cinnamon, both adding a splash of rum from Hook</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s flask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ooh, and you</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>ll probably love this one</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> she said, just as they made there way to a decorative arch, where a couple had stood before taking a picture of them sharing a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>See this plant right here above our heads? The one with the white berries?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Swan, did you bring me here just as an excuse to kiss me?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Killian replied while smirking at her. His tongue peeking out quickly in a way to wet his lips that distracted Emma more than was fair. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Because truly, all you need to do is say the word </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> no need to use this plant as an excuse</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>What? How did you?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> she trailed off. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Wait, don</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>t say anything. It was the Christmas movies, right?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying, Killian swooped down to capture her lips with hers, keeping his hook at her waist and pulling her closer, while his hand cradled her face. His lips were soft against hers, but the kiss soon turned hungry as he swiped his tongue across her lower lip to gain entrance to her mouth. Emma gave in for a few moments, before pulling away, staring at him with a dreamy look and steading herself on his arms while she gained her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head a little. Smiling to herself and asked </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Alright, what was I going to tell you about next again?  .. Right! Christmas confectioneries! Come on, Mary Margret told me the fairies are selling Christmas chocolates!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Grabbing his hand in hers, she pulled him along in search for the Christmas sweets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who would have thought? The saviour and her pirate, finally enjoying the moments in between crises. Even if an evil snowman showed up on Christmas day, this would be a Merry Christmas indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>